<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightmare of Beacon Hills by Solivagant_Wander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155946">The Nightmare of Beacon Hills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander'>Solivagant_Wander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Has a Boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Stiniski’s weren't Stiles' parents, but Jack and Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas were and he was in a relationship with Oogie Boogie's son, BJ? The pack finds out and maybe they finally see Stiles for who he really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nightmare of Beacon Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30479115">The Nightmare of Beacon Hills (Traducción)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16">marti16</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Stiles is 18 and has just graduated from high school. I like to think he is really close to both his parents and looks like them both. Oogie is also 18 and also his aunt and uncles would be Lock, Shock, and Barrel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BJ is coming down soon.” Stiles said casually half hanging off the sofa with his head resting on the floor.<br/>
Scott hmmed sitting across from his best friend with Kira laying on his lap. With his hand in her hair, he asked “How long is he staying?”<br/>
Before Stiles could answer Lydia, who sat across from him in a large arm chair with Jackson, butted in, “Who’s BJ?”<br/>
Scott snorted, rolling his eyes  and Stiles raised an eyebrow grinning a wide smile, “My boyfriend.”<br/>
Jackson, who draped his arm around Lydia said, “Wow, didn’t know you are so desperate that you consider blow jobs your boyfriend.”<br/>
Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to Scott, “Anyway he is coming for a few days, then I’m heading back up home.”<br/>
Scott nodded, Well, tell Momma Stiles I said hi as always.”<br/>
Lydia looked at him sharply, “I thought your mother was deceased. What kinda crack are you two on? If your trying to fuck with us its really not funny”

The pack as a whole was interested, now gathered; Malia, Derek, Jackson, Danny, Liam, Kira. and even Peter. Stiles sighed, “You guys are confusing my aunt and my uncle for my mother and father. The Sheriff and his wife: Claudia are my aunt and uncle, they took me in during the school year because my parents Jack and Sally wanted me to go to a good school and see somewhere other than our home town.”<br/>
Lydia questioned, “And why didn’t we know this before?”<br/>
Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know. You guys never asked I guess. I mean Scott knew and he has even met BJ once or twice. My parents don’t really leave town much because of their jobs, but I call the Sheriff, well, Sheriff or Uncle John.”<br/>
Derek asked softly, “Is that why you don’t celebrate Christmas?’<br/>
Stiles shrugged, “What do you mean?”<br/>
“Like are your parents jewish or something?” Derek continued.<br/>
Stiles rolled his shoulders and kinda looked away thinking, “I mean, no we aren’t jewish, but one year my town went a little nuts and tried to take over Christmas like full on my dad thought he would become santa. After that and how wrong it went my town just kinda doesn’t fuck with anyother hoildays other than halloween.”<br/>
Lydia seemed satisfied with the questioning on Stiles' parents and hometown asked, “So what's this BJ like?”<br/>
Stiles smiled goofy, “Well, he really likes soft clothes such as sweaters, sweatshirts, or really soft cotton shirts. He really likes darker colors, he loves music, and he quite likes bugs. He’s close to his aunt, uncles, and his mom, but he really doesn't get along with his dad. I guess he’s a bit more muscly than I am, but about the same height. I don’t know what else you want to know? Also a fun little fact his father hates me.”<br/>
Kira ekked and asked, “Do you have any pictures of you two? How long have you known each other? Ohh and how long have you been dating.'' She was wide eyed and excited for her friend.<br/>
Stiles hummed, “Yes, since we were born, and I don’t know officially since we were 12, but we really started dating when we were 15.” He pulled out his phone and showed her the lock screen: An olive toned boy with a green hoodie, big headphones, and black jeans stood with his arms wrapped around Stiles in front of a tree with heads hanging by their hair.<br/>
After passing around his phone, Jackson snorted, “Guess you weren’t lying, but I still think we should meet the guy to make sure he’s legit.”<br/>
Stiles grinned, “I expected nothing left from you overprotective hounds. For real the first time Scott had met him after he had turned he just about peed on me after BJ had left the room.”<br/>
```<br/>
About a week after the pack meeting BJ was in Beacon Hills and Stiles was elated to be with his boyfriend after so long apart plus they had so many pranks they could pull on the pack. Stiles grinned at his soulmate and could help but think it really was a miracle they had met, little Stiles, who back home goes by his real name Mischief the son of Jack and Sally, and Oogie Boogie Jr., the only son of Oogie Boogie and a witch named Sarah, met when Stiles ran after Zero and BJ chased a beetle. With a sudden crash they became the best of friends no matter what anyone would say. Years later when they declared their love for one another none of the townies raised an eye. For whatever reason fate had found the two unlikely pair a match for one another.<br/>
Stiles grinned brightly when he walked into the loft holding hands with a boy who could only be BJ. Jackson snorted, You gotta be shitting me?”<br/>
Stiles grinned only wider and pulled BJ over to the loveseat. The soft spoken BJ only smiled softly and gave a little wave before turning and whispering something so quietly into Stiles ear that not even the werewolves could hear. As if magic       Stiles' grin got even wider.<br/>
BJ quiet, but audily this time snorted and said, “You look like your dad when you smile like that.”<br/>
The pack flicked their eyes to the boy who had a smooth velvet voice, Lydia looked at the boy sharply, “So tell us about our little Stiles family here since he has been so tightlipped about them.”<br/>
BJ, who was generally someone of few words, just shrugged. Stiles sighed, “My dad is a tall willowy man who always is over dressed and commands attention no matter the place. He is charismatic and a good leader. He grins widely and always has something to say. My mom is a curvy independent and free thinking type of woman. She is more of a intervet, but when she speaks its law.”<br/>
BJ smiled and nodded, “But she is kind and would do anything for someone in need.”<br/>
Stiles pecked his check and said, “Exactly”<br/>
Jackson sighed, “Fine I’ll ask. What’s so special about your relationship that BJ’s that his father absolutely despise you: is it because your gay?”<br/>
Stiles laughed, “I wish, but no. So my Dad and BJ’s have beef. My dad is like the leader of the town and BJ’s dad wanted his place so they have this whole big fight and now anyone who is even remotely connected to my dad is despised by BJ’s father.”<br/>
Lydia shot BJ a look, “Is that why you don’t like him?”<br/>
He ruffed his nose and said, “Kinda, plus he gambles.”<br/>
Derek looked over at the pack and then back at the two boys, “So the pack and I have been thinking that if you are okay with it perhaps it would be good for all of us out of Beacon Hills for a little while. So maybe we could come with you and have a mini vacation and keep the pack together.<br/>
Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked at BJ. The olive toned boy shrugged and Stiles turned back sighing.<br/>
Scott intercepted what Stiles was about ready to say, “Plus I could finally meet your parents after all these years.”<br/>
Stiles looked at them seriously, “If we do go to my hometown you have to realize a few things, it is different there. You will see things you can never unsee, if you die there you will never be able to leave, and I will look different. Very few residents can and willingly leave my hometown and those who do, including myself are different when they are there.”<br/>
Jackson shrugged, “Come on it can’t be that bad we live in Beacon Hills.”<br/>
Stiles only smirked.<br/>
***<br/>
After a long plane ride the pack was about an hour's drive from Stiles’ hometown or so he told them. He had his hand in BJ’s when a long black hearse pulled up driven by a smiling man with a tall tophat, “Hello, Master Mischief and Master Oogie!”<br/>
Stiles smiled, “Hey, Mayor, thanks for coming to get us.”<br/>
His head turned and a big frown appeared, “You better be.” then it turned again and the big smile appeared, “Oh, it's my pleasure.”<br/>
The pack shared looks as they got in the back which was fitted like a limo. Jackson asked once they were seated, “I thought you said your dad was the mayor?” 

Stiles shook his head, “He’s not the mayor, I guess he is above the mayor. Any big decisions have to be approved by him or he induces them to the town.”<br/>
The sound of two bickering people sounded from the front of the car and when the pack gave Stiles a look he only said, “I told you where I am from was a little different.”<br/>
When they were about ten minutes out Stiles And BJ’s appearance started to change. First it started with a wide stitch showing up acrossed BJ’s face with big black stitches bugs crawling out and then Stiles started to get paler.<br/>
Finally, when the car came to a halt Stiles was bone like with little stitches holding on sports of flash. One hand was a bone while the other was a human flash held to a bony wrist by stitching. Half his body seemed to be dead flesh while the other was white bone.<br/>
Looking over at BJ, He looked more normal than what Stiles did, but he seemed to have fabric for some of his skin with bugs finding their way out while the rest seemed perfectly normal.<br/>
Stiles grinned too wide for his skeleton face and said, “I told you we would look different.”<br/>
Lydia shuddered, “Why does BJ look normal other than a few spots?”<br/>
BJ smiled, “I take after my mom more in appearance and most other things than my dad. She’s a witch.”<br/>
With some prodding the pack got out of the car to see the Mayor with two whole faces, a full on wolfman, and a horde of other creatures all of whom seemed joyful at the return of the prince of the pumpkin patch.<br/>
Stiles grinned and waved. Greeting them all as they walked towards a large casler on a hill. He turned to the pack, “That’s my dad’s place.”<br/>
When the pack reached the place a very tall skeleton man ran out and picked Stiles right up in his too long arms, “My beloved son! It is so good to see you and with a pack too. Oh my joy!”<br/>
Beside him stood a woman who looked could only be his mom, she pulled bJ into a hug after releasing him she said to her husband, “Oh put him down.”<br/>
Grinning Stiles pulled his mom into a hug and said, “Hi mom.”<br/>
She smiled after hugging her son. She turned to the pack, “Welcome to the family. Wait until you meet the clown with the peel away face if you think us a lot is weird.”<br/>
And maybe after that the pack knew to never doubt Stiles abilities and had a deep respect for the Town of Halloween. Hell, they were even invited to BJ’s and Stiles wedding which was a shocking, beautiful, and very eye opening. But overall, they were just glad their friend was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>